


Anger

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: A prompt by @vibishalakshman on Tumblr: "You're cute when you're mad."
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 36





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Might be renamed later.

Mad. Cassandra was mad. No, scratch that. She was absolutely _pissed_. She had no idea why, or any idea as to what would calm her down…

She sighed a little, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. Maybe if she just closed her eyes, took deep breaths…

Before she could do any of that, though, there was a knock at the door. She groaned before getting up again, this time to get the door– and likely to bite the head off of whoever dared bother her at this very moment.

It was her boyfriend.

"Is everything okay?" Varian asked before she could get a word out, "Rapunzel told me you just… Stormed off all of a sudden."

"Varian…"

He put a hand on his hip. "Cass…"

She groaned again, growing more frustrated. "Now’s a bad time, thank you very much."

"You know, you’re cute when you’re mad."

She frowned, that statement taking her aback. She had expected him to snap back at her, or to insist that he was going to stay by her side and help talk her through this… Not this.

"Sorry… _What?"_

He laughed a little at the look on her face. "You’re cute when you’re mad. Adorable, really."

Somehow, that was what diffused her. She let out a small sigh before meeting his gaze.

"You wanna talk about it?" he offered.

"Not much to talk about," she admitted, "but… Sure."

Varian smiled softly, gently kissing her cheek before following her to the courtyard so they could talk.


End file.
